


A Hundred Worries of Henry Jekyll

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, a birthday fic for a friend, and his wish is my command, i thought of keeping it platonic but then Luca said kisses, lots of kisses, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: Henry is a little concerned about making one day of a year as perfect as possible. The day is Edward Hyde's birthday.





	A Hundred Worries of Henry Jekyll

From the very morning – and more precisely, from the moment when the sun rose over sleepy London – an unpleasant, nagging feeling settled in Jekyll's stomach. It nervously crept upward through his veins, causing to feverishly spin in front of a tall mirror, and correct the hair for the thousandth time in a row. Like an acid poisoned the tongue, leading away from the beckoning toasts and Rachel's curious gaze. Rang in the ears, making to ignore the sounds of the surrounding world; such as flickering wings of a dove burst through the window, and Robert's puzzled questions.  
  
Towards noon Henry became worse.  
  
He thought of everything to the last detail something like a month ago – and spent exactly a month in preparations for today, expecting it as the Last Judgement. But the world didn't want to stop at the rhythm of his wishes: the city was still creaking with wheels of carts on the pavement, clapping bars of dirty windows, and breathing a faded-gray smog that sneaked into the lungs. On the table in his office still lay a stack of monthly documents, requiring filling and signing; and the Lodgers were constantly chattering about some new discovery, galloping all over the building. He didn't tell them about today's date, faintheartedly left for himself as the last stronghold that didn't let the Society's life into itself. Rachel knew – tomorrow she, for sure, would throw an excellent celebration, full of chocolate cakes and strawberry punches of her own cooking.  
  
But today – today was only for Henry and one very important person.  
  
Therefore, by two o'clock in the afternoon, he had gathered more air in his chest, waved his hand at the forgotten, reproachfully squinting business papers, and jumped out of the room as if driven by a pack of demons on his heels. Avoiding any unnecessary meetings, he put on a cloak on his way – the weather decided to let down on such a responsible day and the pouring began again – threw the last glance at the Society's hall and pulled the handle of the front door… though at the last moment, someone's fingers caught hold of his shoulder, and Henry desperately shook. He turned around only to find his best friend, measuring him with an appraising look.  
  
“Why are you in such a hurry?” Robert grunted, not even trying to hide the surprise on his face.  
  
Sure, such wonderful weather and such wonderful day almost begged for sitting in a cozy armchair by the fireplace, with reports of alchemical purchases in one hand, and a glass of wine in another.  
  
Remembering why he was, in fact, in such a hurry, Henry couldn't restrain himself, and the corners of his lips slowly but surely crawled up. Surprise on Robert's face increased exponentially.  
  
“Very...” Jekyll swayed from heels to toes and reached for the door's handle again. “Very important matters.”

  
  
Very important matters are to brush off the dust from the shelves and send away all the servants, exchanging strange-understanding glances. Adjust a swarm of multicolored garlands that cling to old paintings, and change the cravat from red to beige and ivory, and so on with at least thirty variants. Excitedly measure the living room and knock one of the fragile vases with an elbow, then swear, collecting splinters from the floor. And in general, God save not the queen, but those rare suppliers of French wine, on the label of which Henry had been staring for not the first hour.  
  
The doorbell that'd rang in the deathly silence twisted the tickling feeling in his stomach to the limit, and the doctor almost physically sensed how a good half of his nerve cells were wasting at the same time. He put aside a bottle with a ruby drink that had cost a fortune and a little more, and rushed to open. Of course, he knew who would be on the threshold. But to know and to see are completely different things, because as soon as the door opened, Henry, for a moment and accidentally, forgot how to breathe.  
  
Hyde's hair was wet and bristled like a hedgehog's needles, from that his look was desperately dull, and Jekyll couldn't resist, giggling into a fist and pulling the blond into the house. Edward reached out to him, but Henry deftly dodged, unbuttoning his cloak, and leaving to bewilderingly flap eyelashes. No. Endurance – that's the main rule of success. Endurance is our everything, and nothing's wrong with the fact that you want something like cold after-rain kisses and caramel flavor on your lips. Henry will surely cope. He'd been preparing for this day all damn month.  
  
“Hi,” Hyde muttered in confusion, appraising him with wary eyes.  
  
“Hi.” Don't say any unnecessary words and take a deep breath. Turn around just in time to notice “everything's alright?” on another's tongue, ready to slip in at any time. “Actually, I wanted to show you something.” Smile very, very gently, on the verge of sugar on teeth.  
  
Edward raised an eyebrow but stepped forward – the lighted fireplace slavishly licked the tips of his shoes with shades of flame.  
  
“Well, show then,” he shrugged. Henry shook his head and laughed softly, but quickly picked himself up. God, this is unbearable. “No. No, close your eyes, it's a surprise,” he singsonged, watching the growing suspicion in those very eyes.  
  
To be honest, it might had been a bit too much to ask for – not even half a year had passed since they separated, occupying each of their own bodies; and sometimes Jekyll felt that their relationship was treading water, if not drowning in the swamp at all, without an opportunity to take a big breath. With Hyde it was… difficult. However, all of this didn't matter now.  
  
“Please?” the plaintive face broke Edward's resistance surprisingly quick, and he let out a heavy, defeated sigh, taking another step and closing his eyes on the go.  
Maybe he wanted to say something like “just no stupidities”, thought Henry, touching his hand and twining their fingers. His personal night spirit was something completely incomprehensible and leading him along the corridors, feeling his trust was also quite new. Once, a stupid, stupid doctor named Henry Jekyll didn't notice this trust at all. Now he could only pray for not to betray it.  
  
After the crackling of the fireplace, the distant rooms met them with silence. Edward tensed behind his back, but didn't release his hand; and Jekyll had to, swiftly and again, crush the impulse to kiss him. He tried to take another deep breath, but the panic already chained his throat in a strong grip, and so it only happened to exhale. And run his thumb over Edward's palm.  
  
“You, uh… You can open them now.”

Heck. He very much hoped that it didn't look like a romantic dinner.  
  
Hyde fluttered open his eyes, as if afraid that a little more – and he could never do that again. Then he blinked. Blinked again. Opened his mouth, intending to say something, but shut it as well.  
  
“O- wow.”  
  
Lovely homemade garlands playfully shimmered in the rays of the setting sun, penetrating through the panoramic window framed by carmine curtains. On the small table was nothing superfluous – only a bottle of wine, cunningly baked buns with a still fresh smell; and a small chemical flask. Hyde unclasped their fingers and stepped forward, touching it, and the candle lights on the walls danced on his features.  
  
“Happy birthday,” Henry said quietly, absorbing every emotion on his face.  
  
Edward turned to him.  
  
“What?”  
  
Of course, he didn't remember it at all – and it's hard to remember something you'd never celebrated in your life.  
  
Before – Henry corrected himself, swallowing the bitterness that appeared on the tip of his tongue. All this was a long time ago, now in their lives begins a new chapter. He took a step forward and picked up a flask, studying it with mixed feelings. It's amazing how such a small, fragile thing could give him such an important person, and no less amazing is how much grief it had caused, in Jekyll's countless attempts to abandon this person.  
  
It won't be needed anymore.  
  
“Well...” he smirked, putting the thing back and letting it slide off the table toward the door. Away. “Several years ago, on this very day, I created and drank the formula, and… Now I have you.” Edward stared at him in a silent attempt to fully understand what was happening. “And I think I just wanted to say that I lo-” Henry twitched his shoulder and swallowed. Maybe it was not the time for this yet. “That you're very important to me.”  
  
A hundred to one, Hyde was at a loss. He only once again helplessly looked around and embarrassedly bit his lip – and that was Henry's endpoint. He couldn't stand it, and dear God, he was waiting this moment all bloody day, all bloody day dreamed of doing it. When kissing with Edward you need to be cautious or you'll drown, so Henry started with a weightless touch to his forehead, sinking lower until reaching the lips, until reaching the warm taste of caramel and honey. To kiss his spirit was undoubtedly in one of these to-do lists of his past, and then everything switched to a rhythm of mad tango, and what it's like to kiss others had completely faded from his memory. Maybe it was really, really bad – to depend on someone like that. But Henry messed enough to rejoice in each of these kisses as the last. However, for today, this one was far from being the last.  
Edward tore first, merriness sparkled in his eyes, but Jekyll didn't even think of letting him go so easily. He lowered his lips to the chin and neck, then rose again to cheekbones and forehead – and so until Hyde's quite giggles did not turn to full laughter.  
  
“Stoooop,” he whined, though not even thinking of withdrawing, only wrapping his arms around doctor's neck.  
  
“You're a birthday boy, you deserve an infinite amount of kisses today,” Henry snorted, biting and kissing his earlobe, burying the fingers in warmed hair.  
  
He hadn't yet said it – but the day Edward Hyde was born was the happiest day of his life.


End file.
